


Slow Dances and Ice Pirouettes

by yukiawison



Category: Billy Elliot (2000)
Genre: Billy comes home from ballet school, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ground was slippery, ice coating the streets and forcing Billy to grip Michael’s hand tightly despite his usual graceful coordination.</p><p>"Hey I bet you can’t pirouette on this ice," Michael smirked.</p><p>"Is that a challenge?"</p><p>"Maybe," Michael muttered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dances and Ice Pirouettes

Billy Elliot drummed on his knee as the bus pulled into the station. He hadn’t been home in nearly a year and he was nervous. He’d been too wrapped up in ballet to get nervous until then, but now, sitting on the overstuffed bus seat, all he could think about was seeing his family and friends again…and if they’d even recognize him.

He’d had something of a growth spurt in the time he was gone. He’d shot up nearly a foot and his arms and legs were toned from hours of rehearsal, not to mention his hair was growing out to an unreasonable length.

Billy wasn’t as worried about Tony and his father. They’d accepted the fact that he wanted to be a professional dancer, he didn’t fear much more judgement from them. Michael however, he was worried about. He had a sinking feeling he might have moved on without him. Coming back meant admitting he might have lost his best friend.

The bus pulled to a stop and Billy let out a breath. He stepped off the bus carefully, dodging clumps of ice and pulling his coat tighter around himself.

He grinned when he saw him, face flushed with the cold and feet shifting nervously. He looked taller, more grown-up, but Billy could recognize Michael Caffrey anywhere.

"Michael," he rushed forward to meet him. "What are you doing here?"

"Billy? Jesus you look all grown up." Billy hugged him, crashing into him and trying not to cry. He was here.

"Where’s Tony? And Dad?"

"Don’t tell anyone but we’ve got sort of a party planned for you. Promise you’ll act surprised?"

"Promise," Billy beamed.

"Well I better get you there huh?"

"Yeah."

"I missed you Billy."

"I missed you too."

The party was over the top. They’d set up tables in gym, the ballet bar and boxing ring pushed aside to make way for a dance floor. The whole town seemed to be there, and everyone wanted to see Billy Elliot.

Billy’s anxiousness seeped away as the night went on. People looked him up and down, noting the changes in his stature. You’re 15 now Billy! My how time flies. Seemed to be the most used phrases of the evening.

Soon Billy was dragging Michael out onto the dance floor to avoid being berated any further.

"Billy I don’t…"

"Don’t give me that shite, I’ll show you," he said, taking him by the waist and pulling him close. He felt a bit lightheaded. Someone had quite clearly spiked the punch. Everyone was having too much fun to notice the two boys slow dancing and the alcohol flushing Billy’s cheeks was enough so he wouldn’t care even if people were staring at them.  
Michael stepped on his foot but Billy pretended not to notice. They slow danced, Billy keeping his hand firmly on Michael’s waist.

"I’m applying to university in London you know," he said.

"Yeah? Not to be closer to me I hope."

"Course not," he replied, not very convincingly.

Billy leaned against him, putting his head on his shoulder as they swayed.

""M tired," he muttered. "Do wanna walk me home?"

"What am I, your slave now?"

"Piss off."

"Of course I’ll walk you Billy."

The ground was slippery, ice coating the streets and forcing Billy to grip Michael’s hand tightly despite his usual graceful coordination.

"Hey I bet you can’t pirouette on this ice," Michael smirked.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," Michael muttered.

Billy pushed away, steadying himself by putting a hand on Michael’s shoulder.

"Okay," he furrowed his brow in concentration and spun, about half way before slipping and falling headfirst into Michael’s chest. The pair of them went crashing down onto the ice, landing with a loud thump.

"Fuck Michael are you alright?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "You?"

"I think you pretty much broke my fall." He was still on top of Michael, and didn’t begin to move. They were so close, practically nose to nose on the cold ground. Michael reached around to pull Billy into a hug. He smiled, face flushed from the cold.

"You know Billy…"

"Yeah?"

"I hardly recognized you today on the bus. You’re so grown up," he bit his lip sheepishly. "So handsome."

Billy didn’t know what to say, and his heart was pounding hard. He didn’t know what to do so he leaned in and kissed him, straight on the lips. Michael made a sound of surprise before kissing him back.

Billy pulled away first. He couldn’t help it, he needed to see Michael’s face…see if he’d just made an awful mistake. He was a little drunk but not enough to justify snogging his best friend without a valid reason.

Michael looked at him. “Did that just happen? Why did you…Billy you’re not humoring me are you?”

"Humoring? Why would you say that?"

"Well I thought…Jesus Billy you never said you were a poof. I thought you had a girl in London."

"I don’t have anyone in London, just friends."

"You mean there are no other hot dancers at the Royal Ballet Academy?"

"You’re the one I want."

"You’re kidding."

"Am not!"

"Get off me dancing boy, you’re heavy."

Billy climbed off and leaned against the fence beside them. “I’m sorry I…”

"You’re drunk right? You’re not serious." Michael moved to sit beside him, their sides pressing together.

"Why do you want me to be kidding so badly?"

Michael sighed. “I don’t want to get my hopes up Billy. You’re going to leave and forget all about me and then I don’t know what I’ll do.”  
"I’m not going to forget about you. I haven’t so far right?"

Michael nodded, smiling slightly. “Was that your first kiss Billy Elliot?”

"Fuck off it was yours too."

"How would you know? I could be kissing all the boys in Everington while you were gone."

"You weren’t though."

"I wasn’t."

"Good," Billy leaned forward and kissed him again, putting cold hands on Michael’s cheeks.

Michael pulled away first this time. “You should go home. Your dad’ll be worrying.”

"See you tomorrow?"

"Billy Elliot you’ll see me everyday until you leave."

The next day Michael knocked on Billy’s door at noon. Jackie Elliot opened it.

"Is Billy here?" he asked.

Billy’s father frowned. “I’m sorry Michael, Billy twisted his ankle getting the mail this morning. He’s pretty upset. You can go up and see him…but the boy’s worried about his dancing.”

"Is it very bad?" Michael asked, words catching in his throat.

"He’ll be fine, a few extra days here is all he needs. He worries too much."

"Billy?"

"Go away," Billy sniffled, wiping his face with his sleeve. He didn’t like letting people see him cry. Especially if it was over something stupid.

"Well I’m coming in anyway," Michael said, easing the door open. Billy was in bed, box of tissues beside him, ankle propped up on a pillow with a bag of ice. "Are you okay?"

Billy shook his head, looking down. “Naw,” he choked. “My ankle’s all swollen and I’m scared I’m going to get replaced while I’m gone. They tell us to be careful, not to get hurt when we go back home and I…” he sniffled. “I know it’s dumb but I’m scared.”

"It’s okay," he replied, handing him another tissue. "You’re not going to be replaced but everyone gets scared."

"Will you come lay with me? Please?"

Michael nodded. “Of course.”

Billy moved to give him room, and leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed, burrowing into the warmth Michael created. It wasn’t long before he was asleep. His dad came in to check on them, glancing over at his son’s sleeping form and smiling slightly.

"Are you sure no one’s going to walk in on us?" Billy muttered nervously. His ankle had gotten well enough to limp to Michael’s place. He had it wrapped up still, and was currently laying on his back on Michael’s bed, foot propped up with a pillow.

"I’m sure," he replied, straddling him and kissing him gently. Billy kissed him back, pushing himself up to bridge the gap between them.

"Ow, ankle, watch the ankle."

"Sorry," he breathed. "You’re leaving soon aren’t you?"

"I’ll be back in the spring. And you’re coming to see my concert right?"

"Yeah, I can’t wait."

"Me too…I’m sorry I have to go."

"Don’t be. You’re doing what you love."

Billy kissed him. “I love you too.”

"You what?"

"I um…fuck. I’m only 15, what do I know about love?"

"I love you too Billy Elliot."

Michael was there when the bus came to pick Billy up. They hugged, and tried not to cry, promising to write and counting the days until they’d see each other again.  
"You know I could twist your ankle again, so you’d stay."

Billy grinned. “I’ll see you soon Michael. Try not to miss me too much.”

"Piss off you poof. We both know you’ll be the one missing me."

Billy couldn’t tell him he was wrong.


End file.
